Short & Sweet
by SilverWing2
Summary: Trowa and Quatre wake up on their anniversary...it's really short and sweet.


Disclaimer: They aren't mine  
  
  
  
The room was comfortably dim in the early morning and the two sleeping forms were just that - sleeping. It had been a long night of battling and now was the time for rest. The two bodies lying beneath the warm blankets had been looking forward to this day for a year. It was their anniversary.  
  
Unfortunately the peace was not going to last long.  
  
The sun slowly peeked in through the window and made its way to the bed. It stopped on a face causing the eyelids to flutter until they opened. Blinded by the sun the boy desperately tried to cover his eyes. He turned over gently, as not to wake the other form until he was able to bury his face in the warmth of his partner's neck.  
  
But the sun had done its job and the blonde-haired boy was fully awake. He sighed as he lay beside the strong body in the bed looking at the opposite wall where the door was situated across from the window.  
  
He smiled to himself as he remembered the date. The two had made plans and it involved spending the entire day together. He giggled slightly at all the things the two of them could do together.or to each other.  
  
"You've gotta stop hanging around with Duo." The soft voice was almost a whisper as the body the blonde boy had been cuddled against shifted and now they were face to face. "Why are you up so early my little hentai?" He asked, gently caressing the blonde boy's pale cheek.  
  
"I'm not hentai Trowa!" The blonde boy insisted as he playfully slapped the hand away.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I'm Treize Khushrenada." He grabbed the other boy's sides and in one quick motion lifted the smaller boy up. Quatre cracked his eyes open to find that he was sitting on Trowa's stomach now.  
  
Quatre mockingly gasped. "You are? Why didn't you tell me that I was sleeping with the enemy! Wufei and I could start our own club!" He giggled as Trowa began to tickle him. He was soon pinned to the bed and Trowa was straddling his hips, still tickling the young blonde mercilessly.  
  
"You are evil Quatre Rabarba Winner!" Trowa smiled as Quatre withered beneath him, begging him to stop in between laughing and breathing.  
  
"It's not my fault I think Treize is hot!" Quatre was able to stick out his tongue at the banged pilot.  
  
Trowa's jaw dropped in shock and he stopped tickling Quatre. While Quatre gasped for air Trowa looked at him. "You know, you should have told me you liked Treize in the first place. We could always have a threesome." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
Quatre snorted. "Sorry, I lied. I'd rather have a threesome with Heero than with Treize." He shook his head.  
  
"Hn. I'll have to remember that." A voice came from the door, making Quatre and Trowa jump. They saw that Heero stood at the door with Duo and Duo was holding a tray with food. He marched over to the bed as Trowa moved off of his captive.  
  
"We knew you were up from the laughing so we thought we'd make you breakfast." He shrugged then looked at the blushing blonde. "Tro, ya mind if Heero and I borrow your angel for awhile?" He asked which made Quatre blush more. /Mission accomplished./ Duo's mind said.  
  
Arms circled around Quatre and Trowa growled lightly. "Mine." He said then shook his head, tickling Quatre with his hair.  
  
Duo stuck out his lower lip. "Okay, I tried." He shrugged and turned to Heero. "When Trowa's asleep we'll kidnap the kid!" He grabbed Heero's hand, "Come on! Let's go plan!" He winked then raced out of the room, dragging Heero with him.  
  
Quatre and Trowa were quiet for a moment then Quatre spoke up. "I wonder what kinda 'plan' Duo had in mind." He looked suggestively at Trowa.  
  
This time Trowa snorted. "Probably something that involves Heero in handcuffs and whipped cream and no Quatre, don't get any ideas." He said as Quatre began to pout. Trowa smiled and kissed the tip of Quatre's nose. "Told you, you were hentai."  
  
Quatre growled then crossed his arms. "No, I'm just going to save it for our next anniversary." He promised. 


End file.
